


changing leaves, the cold air, and you

by blueandgold



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueandgold/pseuds/blueandgold
Summary: Carving pumpkins, drinking apple cider, watching the leaves fall off the trees, bundling up against the chill—autumn, and all that comes with it.





	1. crafts ((hinata & kageyama))

Kageyama spread the paper chain out, holding it up to inspect it. He scowled.

“You suck at this.” Hinata informed, legs criss-crossed while he snipped away at his own chain. “They’re supposed to be bats, you know.”

“They _are_ bats.” Kageyama snapped.

“Really?” Hinata raised his eyebrows. “Because, from where I’m sitting, they look like boomerangs.”

Kageyama scowled, dropping the chain onto the _kotatsu_ to reach over and swat at his teammate, who ducked.

“How rude!” Hinata squawked. “I’m your host! You’re in _my_ house—”

“— _You_ invited me over.” Kageyama reminded, growling.

“Yeah, well—”

“—Boys, is everything alright in there?” A voice called from the kitchen.

They both hunched their shoulders, looking chagrined. “Everything’s fine, Mom!” Hinata yelled, while Kageyama answered: “Yes, Hinata-san!”

Silence reigned, for a moment, before Hinata said: “Here.”

Kageyama blinked, turning to look at him. “What?”

“Watch.” Hinata said, holding up his chain, which he was still trimming. “I’ll show you how to do it. It can be confusing if you don’t how, at first,” he ceded.

Kageyama eyed him, suspicious, but decided to accept the olive branch. He nodded and scooted closer. His legs bumped against Hinata’s under the _kotatsu_ ’s blanket, but Hinata didn’t move away. He was close enough that Kageyama could see his collarbone peeking out from his sweater’s collar.

“So,” Hinata declared. “You trim here—” he cut away with his scissors, “—and fold this,” his tongue poked out, eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated, “and _here_ , and…” He set the scissors down and picked his paper chain up, spreading it until a neat row of black bats, the tips of their wings connected, appeared, swaying. “Tada! See? They look like bats, right?” Hinata glanced at Kageyama. He blinked. “Hey, are you alright?” He dropped the chain onto his lap, lifting a hand to press it against the other boy’s forehead. “Your face is all red—”

“Shōyō _-nii_ —!”

Kageyama jerked, while Hinata dropped his hand. “ _What_ , Natsu?” He called, exasperated.

“Mom wants you in the kitchen!” The girl hollered back.

Hinata sighed. “Coming!” He crawled out from under the _kotatsu_ , glancing back at Kageyama. “You should give it another try.” He advised, about the craft. “I’m sure even _you_ can understand it, after having it spelled out for you!” He laughed, darting into the kitchen, before Kageyama could reply.

Alone, sitting by the table, Kageyama lifted his hand to brush it against his forehead, where he could still feel Hinata’s touch. His cheeks were red, he was sure, but it wasn’t from the _kotatsu_ or the cold outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, all! i hope ya'll enjoy this pet-project. this is my first time writing for _haikyū!! _, and it's been awhile since i read the manga, so please tell me if my characterization is off! ((also, a _kotatsu_ is a table with a blanket underneath that has a heater.))__


	2. bobbing for apples ((akāshi & bokuto))

“If you do this,” Akāshi stated, “I will pretend I don’t know you.”

“Oh, don’t be like that, Akāshi!” Bokuto said, standing beside the barrel. Apples floated on the surface, mottled green and red. The stand was one of the two dozen set up for Fukurōdani's Autumn Carnival. Students milled around, wearing thin coats and scarves, eating caramel apples and munching on kettle corn. “Where’s your spirit?”

Akāshi gave him a flat look. “I left it at home.”

“Well, then, I’ll just have to make up for it!” Bokuto declared, hands on his hips.

“Please, don’t.”

“It’s fall, Akāshi,” Bokuto protested, “and in fall, you bob for apples.”

“ _I’ve_ never bobbed for apples.”

Bokuto brightened. _Oh, no,_ Akāshi thought. “I’ll show you!” He offered, and before his teammate could stop him, passed a 500 yen coin to the student minding the stall.

“Bokuto-san,” Akāshi warned, “That’s—”

Bokuto braced his hands against the barrel and dunked his head. Water sloshed onto the floor.

Akāshi sighed.

“Uh,” the vendor glanced at Bokuto, who was still submerged. “He does know he’s not supposed to, y’know, stick his whole head under, right?”

“Bokuto-san never does anything by halves.” Akāshi deadpanned.

The other boy emerged with a splash, his hair plastered to his forehead, sopping wet. An apple was lodged in his mouth.

 _He looks like a stuffed pig._ Akāshi took a towel from the vendor’s table, handing it to his teammate. Bokuto took the apple from his mouth, holding up like a trophy. He grinned. “See, Akāshi? It’s not so hard!”

“It’s very impressive.” Akāshi deadpanned. “Now, dry your hair off. You’ll catch a cold.”

Bokuto rubbed his hair down with the towel, handing it back to the vendor, who threw it in a hamper. He took a bite from the apple, then held it out to Akāshi. “It’s really good! You should try it!”

Akāshi pursed his lips. He wanted to refuse, but Bokuto was looking at him with wide, bright eyes, grinning, his cheeks and the tips of his ears stung red from the cold water, hair still damp, and, well…

He knew better than to refuse. Akāshi sighed, holding his hand out. “Thank you.” He took it, and brought it up for a bite. _Huh_. “It’s good.”

Bokuto beamed. “See, Akāshi? It’s all about the spirit of autumn!”

“Yeah, sure.”


	3. pumpkin spice ((kiyoko & yachi))

Yachi didn’t _mean_ to stare, but, well, she couldn’t help it.

Kiyoko was so _pretty_. Yachi sighed, elbow propped against her knee, dropping her chin onto her palm.  It _really_ wasn’t fair.

She was sitting courtside, watching practice. Yachi could hear the sneakers squeaking, see the ball whirl over the net. It was cold—the heater wasn’t working well in the gym—and she was bundled up in her sweater _and_ coat. Kiyoko was standing ahead, to the side, watching the match. She was drinking a latte, steam rising from the cup into the crisp air.

It was a _lot_ more distracting than it should’ve been, but well, everytime Kiyoko took a sip, she got white foam on her lips, and then her tongue would poke out to lick it away, and—

Yachi's face went hot, and she pressed her hands to her cheeks. _Wah! It’s so embarrassing!_ Kiyoko was beautiful enough, with shiny, dark hair and calm, grey eyes, long legs that were strong but slender. Yachi was distracted around her, already—but this? It was too much!

“Hitoka-chan?”

Yachi yelped, startling so badly she almost fell off her chair. “Wha—!” She blinked, looking up. Kiyoko was in front of her, leaning over. Yachi could smell her perfume, light and sweet, and something else that reminded her of autumn. “Ah, Shi—Shimizu-senpai!” She stuttered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Kiyoko replied. “I noticed you looked cold, and I wondered… Do you want to try some?” She lifted her coffee.

Yachi blinked. “Wh—What? I— Oh, that’s— Yes, thank you!” She bowed, quickly.

Kiyoko smiled. _Ah, she’s so pretty!_  Yachi thought, again. “It’s no problem. Here. I hope you don't mind pumpkin spice.” She passed it over to Yachi. Their fingers brushed, and Yachi hoped that Kiyoko thought her face was red from the cold.

Yachi swallowed, holding the cup with both hands—it was hot—and brought it up to her lips, taking a sip. She could taste ginger and cinnamon, and sweetness that warmed her from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her toes. She swallowed, sighing, and smiled at her _senpai_. “It’s delicious! Thank you!”

“I’m glad you like it,” Kiyoko said, taking the cup back when Yachi passed it to her. When she did, Yachi noticed that there were two imprints from someone’s lipstick on the cup’s rim. A pale pink stain that was Kiyoko’s, and one that was peachier, like Yachi’s. They were on top of each other.

Yachi let out a squeak, burying her face in her hands.


	4. haunted house ((tsukishima & yamaguchi))

Tsukishima lifted his headphones up, setting them around his neck, and sighed. “Yamaguchi.”

His friend startled, glancing from Tsukishima to the line that extended to the school’s doorway. “Y—Yeah?”

“You’re stretching out my coat.”

Yamaguchi blinked, looking down. His hands were fisted in Tsukishima’s jacket. He let go, face red. “Sorry! I didn’t notice.”

Tsukishima arched an eyebrow. “I couldn’t tell.” He looked back at the school. It was tradition for Karasuno High School to set up a haunted house the weekend before Halloween, and the building was decorated with black and orange streamers, cobwebs, and foam tombstones. Toilet paper hung from the trees, whose bare branches rattled in the wind. “You’re the one who wanted to come.” He reminded his teammate. “ _I_ was fine staying at home.”

“Yeah, but it’s our first year here!” Yamaguchi protested. “Don’t you think that we should participate in school-wide events, and stuff? Besides, everyone else on the team already did it; Hinata-kun said it was fun.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “If Hinata enjoyed it, it’s probably a bust. I bet he spent the whole time hiding behind His Royal Highness, King Kageyama.”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. He bit his lip, peeking back at the school’s entrance. “Really? You think it's that scary…?”

“ _No_. I think that Hinata’s a coward.”

“Hinata-kun’s braver than I am.” Yamaguchi mumbled.

Tsukishima stared at his teammate, huddled behind him. _He’s so easily frightened._ He resisted the urge to sigh, again. He remembered the last time he’d gone to a haunted house. It had been back when he was in elementary school and his brother was attending Karasuno. Tsukishima would never admit it, but even though he’d begged Akiteru to take him, thinking it would be fun, he’d been so scared that he’d made his brother hold his hand until they were outside. He’d even cried; Akiteru had given him some candy, afterwards, to make him feel better.

 _I refuse to be bested, again._ Tsukishima turned to Yamaguchi. “I woke up at 8:00 AM on the _weekend_ for this.” He informed him, archly. “I’m not going home without at least _seeing_ what’s so bad about this haunted house and proving to Hinata that he’s a wimp.” He paused, adding: “If you’re scared, you can hide behind me. I don’t care.”

Yamaguchi was staring at him, surprised. Then, his face softened and he smiled. “Thanks, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “There’s no reason to thank me.”

When a student dressed as a zombie, uniform torn and bloody, ushered them inside the building, Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi’s hands gripping onto his jacket, but, this time, he didn’t correct him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment if you liked it. (there are only a few drabbles out, now, but i want to know which ones people are enjoying, in particular, and why.)


	5. apple pie ((kuroo & kenma))

Kenma followed Kuroo, mutinously. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Kuroo answered, glancing over his shoulder at his teammate. His lips were curved up into that smile, the right corner tugging higher than the left, that meant trouble.

“You came to my house and dragged me out into the cold, _before_ I could have breakfast,” Kenma protested, sullenly, adding: “ _and_ you made me leave my video game behind. You should tell me where we’re going, and why, at least.”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘dragging.’” Kuroo laughed. “I sat at your kitchen table and talked to your parents while you got dressed. Your mother made me tea.”

Kenma sulked in silence, after that. He struggled to keep up with Kuroo, who always walked too fast. He was like Shōyō—too much energy. Why did Kenma attract such troublesome people?

Kenma buried his chin further into his coat’s collar. It was cold out—too chilly for his tastes. Autumn weather was nice, at first, but it always became too cold. He could see his breath in the air.

The sky was a flat gray, and the neighborhoods they walked through were gray, too. It was such a depressing day. _I should’ve stayed in bed._

His gaze drifted up to Kuroo’s back. _It isn’t right for someone to be so tall or to have such broad shoulders,_ Kenma thought. It was an unfair advantage.

Still, eyeing Kuroo, he wondered where they were going. His friend had told him to forget his wallet and pass for the subway. “You better not be taking me out here to play volleyball.” Kenma warned Kuroo, morosely.

Kuroo snorted. “It’s not _always_ about volleyball, with me.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, even though Kuroo couldn’t see it.

Kuroo turned right, Kenma trailing after him. It was a sidestreet, smaller than the main way, but not an alley. They walked a block, before Kuroo stopped at a storefront.

A sign read ‘Black Cat Baking Company.’ Inside, Kenma could see tables and chairs, and a case filled with goods.

He turned to look up at Kuroo. “You woke me up and made me walk halfway through Tokyo…to go to a café.”

“Oh-ho,” Kuroo chuckled, “this isn’t any ol’ café, my friend. This café serves what is, without a doubt, the best apple pie I’ve ever had.”

Kenma’s ears perked up. It was needless to say that, as Kenma’s friend, Kuroo had eaten a _lot_ of apple pie. He narrowed his eyes at his teammate. “…Really?”

Kuroo nodded. “I wouldn’t have brought you out here, otherwise.”

Suddenly, Kenma felt reinvigorated. He reached for the door-handle, pulling it open. Warmth washed over him, and he smelled cinnamon, apples, and bread baking. He glanced at Kuroo. “What’re we waiting for, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: i rewrote this chapter. i wasn't fond enough of the original, and i like this more. i hope you do, too!


	6. maple ((sugawara & kageyama))

Sugawara would’ve had to have been an idiot not to notice. After all, Kageyama wasn’t being very subtle.

They’d gotten to practice early, and were waiting. Sugawara had decided to try the biscuits that he’d gotten, pulling the box from his backpack, and had started eating—Kageyama, meanwhile, had started staring.

Sugawara quirked an eyebrow, a smile playing on his lips. “Kageyama,” he asked, tone both exasperated and fond, “would you like to try one?” He held the plastic tray with the cookies lined in it; the foil crinkled when he pulled one out.

Kageyama blinked, and frowned.

“You were staring.” The senior pointed out. “You can have one, if you want.” He held up the cookie.

Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?”

Sugawara huffed out a laugh. “They’re cookies—maple. They come from a shop in Tokyo. Yaku-san mailed them to me. Evidently, they’re pretty popular.”

The boy tilted his head. “Does it taste good?”

Sugawara shrugged. “I like it. It’s sweet, though.” He warned, handing it to Kageyama.

Kageyama eyed the cookie, deliberating. Tentatively, he took a bite. He chewed once, twice, and pursed his lips. He had gotten crumbs on his mouth.

 _He’s cuter than he has any right to be._ Sugawara thought. He suppressed a smile. “Do you not like it?”

Kageyama frowned. “It’s too sweet.” He declared. He paused, and added: “But… It would be good with milk, I think.”

 _You think anything goes well with milk,_ Sugawara almost pointed out, but refrained. “Well, why don’t you go get a carton, and you can help me finish the box before the others come. It’ll be our treat.” He winked.

Kageyama looked at him, surprised. “But it’s a gift to you from Yaku-san. Don’t you want it for yourself?”

“I’d get sick if I ate them all.” Sugawara answered. Kageyama hesitated, so, he persisted: “Really, I don’t mind sharing.”

He nodded, after a pause, standing. He still had those crumbs on his mouth. “I’ll go get some milk. Would you like some, Suga-san?”

“That would be nice, thank you.”

Kageyama stood, heading towards the vending machines. Sugawara pulled a cookie from the packet, the packaging crackling, and took a bite—remembering Kageyama’s face, he let a smile slip onto his lips. _Ah, cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter than usual, but a lot of fun to write! kageyama and suga have the purest senpai-kōhai relationship. anyways, coming from a state renowned for its maple syrup, i can't imagine autumn without eating something involving maple-flavoring. let me know if you liked it!


	7. bundled up ((iwaizumi & oikawa))

“Iwa-chan, I’m _cold_.”

Iwaizumi’s gaze slid to Oikawa, and he gave him a look that conveyed both his exasperation and how unimpressed he was. “I told you to bring a jacket when we left.” He reminded him, adding: “And _you’re_ the one that wanted to go on the walk, to begin with.” Not that he was complaining, really. The park was nice, this time of year—not too busy, and the trees were a lovely hodgepodge of colors, deep reds and burnt oranges and bright yellows.

“I wasn’t cold, then.” Oikawa protested. “I am now, though.” His lower lip jutted out in what could only be described as a pout. He shuddered, exaggeratedly, to prove his point.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “So?”

“Ah, so mean, Iwa-chan!” Tōru pressed a hand to his heart. “What’ll you do if I freeze? What if I lose my fingers from frostbite? It’ll be all your fault, you know, and then how will you play without me?”

“We’ll use Yahaba.” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

Oikawa looked well and truly offended, for a second. Then, his voice slid into a whine: “C’ _mon_ , Iwa-chan. I’m really cold, honestly!”

Hajime closed his eyes, for a moment, and breathed deeply—once, twice. He wasn’t very religious, but it took the patience of a saint to put up with his captain, sometimes. _I could just tell him to suck it up,_ he thought, and relished in that daydream for a moment. _But… It_ is _cold, and he’s only wearing a sweater. Besides, he won’t shut up until he’s happy._

Iwaizumi sighed, reaching up to unwind his scarf, slowly, from around his neck. The cold air nipped at his skin. He shoved the bundle at Oikawa, who was looking at him, sparkly-eyed. “You say one word,” Hajime warned, “and I strangle you with it.”

Oikawa preened, taking the heap and wrapping it around his neck. He buried his chin into it, smiling. Hajime looked away, face hot. It wasn’t fair that someone with such a bad personality could look so—so— _not_ bad.

They walked a few more paces, before Oikawa piped up: “Ah, Iwa-chan?”

“I told you I’d strangle you if you said another word.” He said, glancing at Oikawa.

His friend didn’t look deterred by the reminder. Instead, chin still buried in the scarf, Oikawa informed: “It smells like you. I like it.”

Hajime’s heart skipped a beat. “I— You— You— _What?_ ” How had he thought it was _cold_ before? His face felt like it was on fire, now.

Tōru grinned. That innocent look, all rosy-cheeked and starry-eyed, that he’d had on before transformed into something sly and knowing that Iwaizumi _did_ not like, not at all. “Hey, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, sidling closer until their shoulders bumped. “I have an idea. How about we _share_ the scarf?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! i hope ya'll enjoyed it; please let me know what you think. i had a good time writing oikawa's character; his dynamic with iwaizumi is a lot of fun.


End file.
